The Other Flock
by Nicolette May Summers
Summary: Would you like to be a flock member? Well I have to tell you a little story. It's about the flock. And NO, not Maximum Ride's flock. Jeez, people, get it right! It's about that OTHER flock. The one nobody knows about. ON HIATUS!  Please read the Author's Note at the end first!
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE IN A DUDE WHO HAS A SUPER LOW VOICE'S VOICE**_

* * *

_This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole wo-I'm kidding. This isn't that story. Sorry. But I like the song. Anyways, this story is about the flock, and NO not MAX'S FLOCK! God, that flock gets WAY too much attention. NO! This is the story of that OTHER flock that gets ZERO attention. And guess what the best part is? YOU get to be in it! Yay, happy day! Hallelujah it's a'rainin' men! Hallelujah! Nah, it's not that song, either. Sorry. But that song's funny. So, please, my fellow readers, help me FIND MY FLOCK!_

* * *

**__****AN: So just fill out the application and tomorrow, IF I have enough people, I will begin! Love ya to the depths! Fill out the application below! Oh, and if they're Mary Sues or Gary Stus, I probably won't use them!**

**Name:**

**Age (Please have a range in ages from 3-16):**

**Gender:**

**Powers (Up to three only):**

**Discription:**

**Wingspan/Wing description:**

**Good or Bad?**

**Status (Flock member, Bad Guy, NO FLOCK LEADERS SORRY!, Itex assistant, Itex director, Eraser, Undercover Flock member or vice versa!):**

**CAN BE PAIRED? IF SO, WHO? IF YOU NEED TO FIND PEOPLE, JUST CHECK OUT THE REVIEWS!**

**Sun or Moon? Night or Day? Dark or Light? What day of the week are they on their best/worst?**

**Killable?**

**Past:**

**List of TEN ADJECTIVES that describe your character. EXAMPLE!: Strong, Athletic, Beautiful, Not Brave, Not the Best in Combat, Wise, Street-smart, Light as a Feather, Short, Small (PLEASE LIST SOME NEGATIVE ONES!)**

**DNA Hybrid:**

**Family:**

**Casual Clothes:**

**Formal Clothes:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Way to Relax:**

**Negative Traits of Character:**

**Positive Traits of Character:**

**Skills:**

**Extra Gadgets (Such as Fang's Laptop and Blog, you can also carry weapons):**

**Storyline Suggestions?:**

**~Nikki**

**HELP ME PLEEEEAAAASE!**


	2. Callerina: The Flock Leader

**Callerina's POV (AN: AKA, MY character, AKA, the leader of the OTHER flock! AND it's also my fave name!)**

* * *

I sighed as I shouldered my backpack. This was going to be an ex_tremely_ long day.

You see, I am a mutant. See, you can trust me! I came right out and said it! I'm trustworthy! I can keep secre-um, actually, scratch that last part ... Anyways, I'm Callerina V. Aquiver! Nice ta' mee'chya! I picked my name. Wanna know why? I picked my first name because it's the _best name ever!_ Not to brag or anything. I am not sure what the 'V.' stands for. I found it in a file with my name. My last name was black-markered out. My _real_ first name is Zeonalynn. I know, _what_ was my mom drinking when she named me? No idea.

Anyways, my last name I picked is Aquiver because my _favorite_ color in the world is aqua, an ocean-y color. Also, I am absolutely _awesome_ with a bow and an arrow. And what _carries_ those arrows? A quiver. See! I crossed them! I love it! Anyways, that's about as much bragging you'll hear out of me for ... the rest of my life. Alrighty?

Let me give you, for the sake of all you stalkers out there, a general idea on my appearance. I have a cross between curly and wavy hair ... so it's more like super wavy waves. Ha, that was fun to say. Anyways, I have a beautiful light tan (no pasty skin!) and Carribean blue eyes. I am _really_ short for a mutant. End of statement. Don't judge me. It's _so_ not cool. **(AN: I need a match/boyfriend/pair-up for her!)**

"Miss Aquiver ... is it?" One of the assistants to the school asked.

I sighed and reluctantly nodded.

He smiled, "Right this way, Miss."

He escorted me from outside of the school in through some back doors (that, in fact, looked _really_ sketchy), into a hallway, into a door that led into a small, claustrophobia-prone room.

He smiled and gave me my schedule, "Have a _great_ first day at Lansing West High School. Is this your first time in Michigan?"

I nodded.

Anticipating my answer, he cut off my nodding quickly, "Yes, a big snowstorm's a comin'. It'll be here and gone in an hour. It's supposed to snow _ten inches_."

I stared at him, confused, "How does _that _pull off? It was perfectly dry, hot and sunshine-y out there a minute ago."

He nodded, "Exactly. Well, I hope you'll have a great first day!" He said in an utterly _annoying_ cheery tone and jogged out, leaving me alone.

I sighed and looked around. The classroom was small. It had about fourteen tables, two chairs pushed into each, seven on each side. There were big, rectangular lights in the ceiling. One was annoying the crap out of me. It was flickering, accompanied by an annoying buzzing sound. I get annoyed easily.

Just then, I heard footsteps and my head whipped around, me still in my chair.

In walked a girl, small and petite, just like me. Except I'm shorter. Somehow. She's like, five foot three and I'm five foot nothing. Anyways, she had long, slightly wavy brown hair and big, chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a dark blue mini skirt, blue flats and a light blue tank top. I was starting to like this girl. Blue is awesome. But the only thing is that she nearly _skipped_ in and threw herself into the chair next to me.

"Hiya!" She exclaimed happily.

"Hiya?" I said slowly.

She held out her hand. "Jane. Nice to meech'ya!" Hey! I said that today!

I shook it slowly.

Seeing my hand shake as I pulled away, she said, "Nervous? Don't worry. We have an _awesome_ teacher. His name's Mr. Hoffman but he tells us to call him Jimbo. He's so fun! Well, so I've heard from all the other Juniors."

I nodded slowly, trying to catch all the words she smushed and rambled together in two seconds flat.

"Hey-ey!" a voice from the door called casually.

I turned around once again with Jane and we saw ... a boy. Our age. But boy, did he look like he flew in from Weirdo Town. He had navy _blue_ hair and _light green_ eyes. Weird huh? Creepy? I think so. The only thing that would be normal would be his pale skin. No offense to him or anything. He was _tall_. Man, I haven't seen a human _that _tall other than ... well, I haven't really seen someone that tall at all. He was _super_ tall. Like, in the six feet range. But he shouldn't worry. There are other genetic freaks out there, too!

"Jaren!" Jade squealed as she rushed over to hug him.

I stared confusedly at them.

Jade answered, "He's my _bestest_ friend!" She sounded like one of those stereotypical little school girls.

"And who might I ask is this lovely lady?" Jaren asked playfully, referring to me.

Jade replied, skipping over to her spot next to me, "This is ..." A blank expression enveloped her face. "I never really got your name, now did I?"

I shook my head and held out my hand to Jaren, "I'm Callerina Aquiver. Nice ... well, sure. Why not? Nice to meet you."

They stared at me like I was from another planet. The reason why my voice trailed after I said 'nice' is because I'd never really _liked_ meeting people. I never really thought of it as nice. But it was now. I liked being around humans. It was different. Well, at least I _think_ they're humans.

"Ooh, cool last name, Calle! Hey, can I call you Callie? Please? I love that name!" Jade rambled.

I nodded slowly, "Sure. Whatever you want." You know, except Subject Thirteen ... and Zeonalynn (I still think my mother was drunk when she named me) ... and ... I shuddered. I wouldn't even think Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome's name. He was too precious to my memory. And I'd burst out into tears if I said his name.

The bell rang and a whole group of students flocked in.

"Okay, class!" An older looking man with grey hair and a mustache. He was built somewhat like a gymnast. Thin, strong and well-built. **(AN: He's real!) **"Today, we will introduce a new student to our school." He smiled and took out a jar of pencils. He passed two out to each student except me. "Drum roll, please!" And everyone hit a drumroll with their pencils. "Give it up for ... Callerina Aquiver!" And the class and him broke out into applause.

Jade leaned over and whispered excitedly in my ear, "He's better than I thought!"

I smiled and nodded. This was going to be the best decision I'd ever made. That is, until lunch, when I sat with Jaren, Jade and all their friends and was shocked when I saw someone _very _familiar and important to me. And I thought he was dead. Now ... apparently he's not. And his name is ...

* * *

**And scene. HOW WAS IT? MY FIRST CHAPTER? I need a character match up/pairup/boyfriend for Callerina! PLEASE FULLFILL THIS REQUEST! I NEED IT TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER! I WOULD LIKE MULTIPLE DIFFERENT GUYS TO CHOOSE FROM! And remember: He has to be sixteen, tall dark and handsome, and HOT! With black hair. The Fang-type. Kinda. So HELP ME!**

**~Nikki**

**P.S.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. The Flock

**Alrighty. So I have a few terms to address.**

**To Fangcrazy: CRAP! I'm sorry! My story (not on fanfiction) has one of the main characters name's Jade! I just screwed up and started writing Jade instead of Jane. Sorry! Oh, and I didn't see that she's all tough! I read the personality thing but didn't see that ever. Sorry! I'll fix it in this chapter!**

**To ALL MY REVIEWERS!: I will put in the characters. Just as many as I can without it getting too confusing!**

**To rc 1121: Is Jack/Tyler two people? I'm getting SUPER confused. But sure, I'll pair him with Chastity! Oh, and you'll get why the flock leader and the characters ended up at this school. You will find out in this chapter during the lunch scene!**

**To ALL THE CREATORS OF CALLIE'S MATCH: I have decided that I'm going to COMBINE all of the entries for him and make a great character! You'll see the name I picked.**

**Oh, and Blaze, Jack/Tyler and Lexie will be later on, after they leave this school. I have a GREAT plan for it.**

**

* * *

**

**Callerina's POV (AN: AKA, MY character, AKA, the leader of the OTHER flock! AND it's also my fave name!)**

* * *

It was _Conner_. Oh, God, when I saw him, I almost fainted.

"This way," Jaren instructed, leading me and Jane to his table.

Jane tugged me by my elbow. I planted my feet and refused to move any further. _He was supposed to be _dead!

She sighed and turned around, "Are you, like, _shy_ or something?" She sounded irritated.

My breath caught and I could only choke out, "No."

She rolled her eyes, turned back around and kept dragging me along with Jaren.

We arrived and I tried to hide behind Jane.

"Guys," Jaren began and everyone looked up at him.

Let me describe who was sitting there. There was a younger-looking girl there, perhaps an eighth grader. She was wearing fancy-looking glasses, fingering the frames while reading a big book. She had dark brown, curly hair, green eyes and dark, tan skin. A tray of untouched food was resting beside her book. She was slouching back in her chair, resting her book on the table and wearing an intent expression as she read.

I moved onto the next person. She was a preschooler. She was humming quietly to herself, swinging her dangling legs back and forth. She had blonde hair, light blue eyes and looked _super_ adorable. She grabbed an oreo with her little hands and chomped down on it, getting crumbs all over her face.

I glanced at the next girl. She had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She looked like a freshman. She was small and super skinny. She was strong-looking and pretty. And _boy,_ did she have muscles. She was eating a huge chunk of watermelon and writing in her notebook.

I moved onto the one I was most reluctant to even look at. Connor. He had dark, dark, _dark_ brown hair, so much that it almost looked black. He was wearing a grey T-shirt and black jeans. He was stirring his ... whatever that yellow gunk was and reading his book. I examined the title. _The Hunger Games._ Hm, sounds interesting.

I then saw the next girl. She had _light blue hair_. I had a feeling that her and Jaren were related. She had dark green eyes and pale skin. She looked like a freshman. She was a shorter one though. She was smiling and reading her History textbook, jotting down notes.

I looked over at the next boy. He had light brown hair and blue eyes. He had an athletic tan, much like Connor. But then something clicked. He was _Andy!_ He was Connor's little brother!

I glanced over at a girl. She looked nine or ten. She had long, black hair and forest green eyes. She looked vaguely familiar. She was cute and sweet.

There were two more girls. One was leaning over and whispering into the other's ear. She looked about two years younger than the one she was whispering to. She had light brown curly hair, a light tan and she was _extremely_ skinny. The other girl had light red hair and olive toned skin. She had odd-looking eyes. They were different colors. To be more precise, one was green and one was blue. She was smiling brightly and laughing at what the other girl was telling her.

"This is Callerina." Jaren announced.

Everyone's heads snapped up, towards my direction.

I avoided Andy and Connor's gazes and looked worriedly at the others. _Why had they picked this particular group of random kids?_

"Callie?" Connor asked incredulously.

I bit my lip, still avoiding his eyes.

"You know her?" Jaren mouthed to Connor.

He nodded, "She was with me at the School." _Thanks, Connor. What? No 'She was the love of my life and she almost died protecting me and my brother. Then she thought I died and cried for months.'? Yeah, way to be clear._

My eyes widened and _that_ was when I met his gaze. His beautiful, beautiful-okay! This is why I don't look into them! I shook my head clear and gave him the _what-the-freaking-_hell_-did-you-just-do-you-idiot!_ look.

He smirked and rolled his eyes, "They know. They're bird kids too."

I nodded slowly, "Whatever. I've had enough weirdness to last a life. What are your names?" I asked, plopping down into the chair beside the girl wearing the glasses.

"Well," Began the girl beside me, "I'm Sam, those two girls over there are Nanii and Erin. Erin's the younger one and Nanii's the older one. Erin's in the eighth grade and Nanii's a sophomore. I'm an eighth grader, much like Erin. This adorable little preschooler slash four-year-old is Lacey. Isn't she adorable? The girl beside her is Morgan **(AN: My cuz's name! She's awesome!)**, or as she likes to be called, Morgie. You, apparently, have already met Connor and Andy." She said Andy's name with a blush. "The girl sitting between them is Chastity. The cute little nine-year-old beside Andy is Vague. And ... that's it."

I smiled and waved at all of them. They did the same back.

"So ... why are you guys here?" I asked, suspisious of their answer. I was wondering if it was anything like mine. I am here because the School started opening up schools. This school is brand new-only two years old. Jane and Jaren told me they were here for two years, this their second. I was here on a solo bird-kid mission. Apparently I'm not the only one, though.

Morgan answered this time, "We're here because," She glanced around, as if making sure the coast was clear and she leaned in and whispered, "this might be the School's branch. They started opening schools and-wait! Why are you here? The same reason?"

I nodded.

"_Alone? _That's dangerous." She said knowingly.

I shrugged, just barely seeing Connor's disaproving glare. He was _super_ over-protective.

"It's what I'm trained for. After I escaped from the School, I ran and found myself at a secret base for escaped mutants. It's called the ISRMOA. The International Secretive Runaway Mutants Of America. There's also a Britain branch, a French branch and a German branch. Just change the last letter. It's a great place. You should check it out."

"Wait, _us_? You don't want to join us?" They asked.

I shook my head. "I like traveling alone. It gives me ... thinking time."

"Then can we join you?" Sam asked.

I shook my head, "You shouldn't. Anyways, why do you wear glasses?"

She rolled her eyes, "'S not somethin' you normally _ask_ a human being, but since I'm a mutant, I'll allow it. I'm wearing glasses as I read because I am not part _bird_. I am part owl. Owl's see at night. I'm half blind during the day. Although owls aren't like this during the day, _I_ am because when my genes were crossed with the owls, I became like this. It's _really_ hard and blurry for me to read so I wear glasses. I've got _way_ better night vision than all of you combined though." She added with a triumphant smile.

Lacey sighed deeply, obviously as if _trying_ to attract attention. She then hopped off her chair and walked over to me. She stared into my eyes and said, "Please let us join you. You can be leader!"

I bit my lip, feeling myself falling over the edge, just giving in.

Finally, I sputtered, "I-uh-gar-agh-FINE! Jeez, are you like, a freaking witch? That controls people with your cuteness or something?"

She smiled and said, "Maybe." And skipped back to her spot.

I sighed. "Fine. But when to we blow this freaking popsicle stand?"

They all smiled deviously.

* * *

**How was it? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Nikki**

**P.S. I need bad characters ONLY. I have too many good ones.**


	4. Explosions, Escaping and Mind Reading

**Callerina's POV**

* * *

I walked to my next class with Jane and Connor (can anyone spell _awkward?_). We entered the classroom and were greeted by a very crabby teacher. Apparently his name was Mr. Wickert. He was older, plump and was wearing weird poet-like glasses.

The second we walked into the classroom, the bell rang. And once it did, behind us, the door slammed shut.

"Sit." 'Mr. W', as everyone called him, ordered. He was sitting at his desk on the other side of the room. The doors must've been automatic. Creepy.

We both hurried to seats next to each other.

He shook his head. "The seat arrangements are on the board. Callerina, is it? Well, who cares? You're sitting next to Jamie at his table."

I nodded and looked over where he was pointing. Alright, He was pointing at this _super_ hot guy with olive skin, lime reen eyes and hair so black, it looked blue. Jamie gave me a sexy half smile. I bit my lip and sat down quietly into the chair next to him.

"Connor, you're sitting with Caleb and Jane, you're sitting with Maranda." Mr. W told them. They nodded and plopped into their seats.

"Now," Mr. W began. "We are going to learn about ..." And he trailed on.

I couldn't pay attention during class. Jamie was staring at me the whole time. So I sighed, grabbed my notebook and wrote, _What the heck do you want?_

He replied, _You. Wanna go out on saturday?_

I rolled my eyes, _As if._

He smirked and rolled his eyes and replied, _Fiesty. That's hot. You sure you don't want to go out?_

I shook my head,_ Not in a bajillion, zillion, katrillion, whatever-equals-every-amount-in-the-universe YEARS!_

He sighed, _Can you at least sit with me and not those losers?_

I stared at him incredulously, _Jerk! No way! They're my freaking FRIENDS!_

He shook his head, _The weirdos? You deserve a better, hotter, popular crowd. Like my crowd. Please check us out._

I shook my head and crumpled up the paper. I didn't want anything to do with him anymore. I was ashamed I'd even ever thought he was hot.

Soon enough, the bell rang. I gladly walked out and waited for Connor and Jane. When Jane finally walked out, she was in a deep conversation with Maranda, a short girl with dirty blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. But she was normal. That I could tell.

"Okay, see ya later, Randy!" Jane said and walked towards me.

"Who's she?" I asked.

"Maranda. She was in my sophomore math class. We sat next to each other in Mr. Hyde's class. She's just ... awesome. I just wish she was a mutant too, so she could come with."

I shook my head, "No way. Don't ... don't wish this curse on her. It's horrendous."

She gave an uneasy smile, "Fine. But still, she's awesome."

I nodded and smiled.

Seconds later, I was pushed against the nearest wall. By. Connor.

"What were you doing talking to Jamie?" He demanded.

I pushed him away, "_He_ was talking to _me."_

"What did he say?" He asked.

I sighed, "He asked me out. I said no. Then he asked if I should sit with him and not, quote, 'those losers'. I refused and all but barely controlled my slap reflex."

He nodded, "Did you li-"

"You're insecure. Shut up. You left. Didn't tell me anything. That qualifies for, 'bye-bye, Connor." I told him.

He sighed loudly and grabbed my elbow, pulling me towards him. "I'm sorry. I had to leave. I had to leave to protect you."

I shook my head. "Thanks. You're welcome. But to protect me, you would've came back and gotten me out. But you didn't. That's the difference. And I thought you were dead."

He shook his head. "_No,_ Callie, I don't like this. This isn't fun. This isn't cool. I overheard them talking about an experiment where they'd see what would happen to me if someone close to me was killed. They had decided on terminating _you_ to find this out. After I escaped, I had all intentions on going back to save you but Andy talked some sense into me. He said it would be a one in a million chance if I got out of there again, let alone _with _someone."

I stared at him, not realizing the situation. But without warning, I leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "Thanks."

He smiled and leaned in again when ... Mr. W walked up and yelled, "NO PDA'S!"

Then we broke apart, pretending it never happened.

Five seconds later, we heard fire alarms and an explosion.

* * *

**Vague's POV**

* * *

In the halls after class, I ran into everyone except Jane, Callie and Connor. We already had an idea planned. We were going to blow this popsicle stand. Literally. We were going to _blow_ it up. Hehehe. We are _so_ mischievous!

"Got the bombs, Andy?" I asked.

He nodded. "It's in the freshman math room closet. I'll set it off after Lacey pulls the fire alarm. I love that. She's a four-year-old who does whatever we tell her! She's awesome."

Moments later, we heard alarms go off. Plan in action. Seconds later, Lacey ran down the halls, into Sam's arms and we all ran from the site. After we were a good distance away, I pulled out the detonator with the big red button and handed it to Lacey. She happily grabbed it and pressed it down. A moment later, the whole west side of Lansing West Elementary/Middle/High School. It was the happiest moment of my life. And, as a matter of fact, the happiest moment of everyone's lives here at this horrendous school.

"What the hell did you guys _do?_" A voice came up from behind us.

Oh, no. It was Callie, Connor and Jane. And Callie was _mad_.

"We need to leave. Like right now." Erin said.

We all nodded in agreement and hurried into the nearby forest.

"Okay, this is the weirdest thing ever. We're running away from the mess we screwed up. We're running into the forest by the school. How cliche' is that?" Andy wondered.

I nodded, "I know, right?"

"Okay, you guys are _so_ dead when we get to-wait. Why aren't we flying?" Callie asked.

"Oh. Right," Jaren said and we all threw ourselves into the air, snapped out our wings and flew upward.

"Formation line!" Callie shouted, "Me, Lacey, Vague, Erin, Sam, Andy, Chastity, Morgie, Nanii, Jane, Jaren then Connor!"

She looked back, only to see us not listening. She growled fiercely and only _then_ did everyone listen.

"Why don't you listen when I say things?" She asked.

I bit my lip, "We don't like to listen." I whispered.

"_What?_" She demanded.

I repeated louder, "We don't like to listen."

She growled, "Why not?"

"Because we hate listening. We aren't _perfect,_ you know." I rolled my eyes.

Her jaw set. "Well, then, I guess _that_ will be changed soon."

I shook my head and half-smiled, "It's impossible."

"Well I'll _make_ it possible." She grumbled.

I laughed, "You're stubborn."

"And you're disobedient. That has to change. You guys made me the leader so-"

"_No,_" I corrected, "_Lacey_ made you leader. None of us did."

"Then I guess I'll be leaving." She threatened.

My heart dropped, "What?" I cried.

"I'll only be here to lead. Otherwise, I have no intent or want to stay. Got it?"

I reluctantly nodded. "Alright. You're leader."

She nodded. "I knew that was going to be your answer. I have more experience anyways. After all, I _am_ the oldest. I'm almost seventeen."

"So is Jaren, Jane and Connor."

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm older. I'm countin' down. I've got a month left. Connor's a day younger than me. Isn't that weird?"

I nodded, "That is. What's the coincidence of that happening. Oh, and I heard you two hooked up at the School." I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

Her eyes widened, "Who told you that!" She demanded.

I smiled sheepishly. "Erin."

"And who told her that?" She demanded in a tight voice.

"She ... she can actually read minds. And she told me and Nanii that she read Connor's mind. Speaking of which, what does 'sexy' mean? Connor said that you looked like that." I told her. Don't look at me like that! I'm only nine!

She blushed and bit her lip, "Uh, it means ... funny. Don't use the word."

I nodded, mentally writing in my brain: _Use the word 'sexy'. It means funny._

All of a sudden, Erin giggled.

"Wow, Vague, you're _really_ annoying. And your thoughts are hillarious. But no seriously, _don't_ use that word. It's a bad, bad word for a nine-year-old to use." Erin said.

I rolled my eyes, "What-eva!" I said, flipping my hair like those girls in that one PG-13 movie Jaren, Connor and Andy let me watch a few days ago. It was a movie about stereotypical cheerleaders. They don't really act like that, though. But I just think that the boys just wanted to watch it to gawk at the girls in it. I overheard Erin saying that they were pervs. She said they're thoughts were _extremely_ inappropriate. Waaaay above PG-13. Like 'R'. Whatever that is.

Erin stared at me incredulously, her mouth dropped open, "YOU EAVESDROPPER!"

"Hypocrite!" I accused, "Miss I-can-read-minds-and-listen-to-them-twenty-four-seven!"

"Guys! Guys!" Callie shouted.

We sighed, "Fine."

Everyone cracked up.

I sighed. This was going to be a _long_ life.

* * *

**Review? AND I'm adding flaws to all your characters. No offense. I HAVE to. They CAN'T be Mary-Sue's. Sorry.**

**~Nikki**


	5. New Additions At A Motel Swimming Pool

**Yay! I'm finally updating!**

**Callerina's POV**

* * *

It's been two weeks until we blew up the school. Right now, we were hiding out in a quiet little motel.

"Callie, are you all right?" A voice asked.

I spun around, realizing I had been staring off into space again. Darn my imagination.

Sam was standing there, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah. Just ... thinking. Oh, and when are we leaving to go and eat?" I asked.

She smiled, "Oh, silly, silly. We're eating by the pool."

"WHAT?" I shrieked, spinning back towards her.

"Yup. P-O-O-L. We're wearing our windbreakers, don't worry, chica. And plus, this is a totally deserted motel. So the pool will _definitely_ be a ghost town."

I sighed deeply, leaning against the wall. "Okay."

"Coolio!"

And she left.

Oh, what am I going to do?

* * *

I walked down to the pool, fully clothed, of course. This girl ain't wearing a freaking bikini. NOT gonna happen.

All of a sudden, somebody grabbed me from behind, "Wanna go for a swim?"

I yelped. I analyzed the situation. Guy voice. All righty. Already got a target locked. I kicked him in the nuts. He dropped me in a huff. I turned on him, grabbed his arm and twisted it, forcing his body the other way, facing his back to me. I reached over, grabbed his other arm, twisted it in the same way, just not enough to break it. Then, I kicked the back of his knees and he collapsed to the ground. I kicked him twice in the side and he groaned loudly. I brushed off my hands happily and skipped over to a chair.

"'Last time I'm ever messin' with you." The guy groaned.

I nodded at Connor. "Better be."

Connor groaned again, struggling to get up. "Wow, they sure taught you a lot at that one place."

I nodded. "Where's everybody?"

"Outside. If you see, there's a wall over there. There's an old hatch underwater. They managed to pry it open, revealing a long, perhaps four foot long tunnel. People must've drown down there. Maybe that's why it was blocked off. But anyways, the tunnel led outside to the outdoor pool."

I nodded.

"Wanna go in?" He asked, plopping down in the chair next to me.

I sighed. "Maybe. Maybe not. I've just ... never really got a break. This is new to me."

He nodded, his eyes not meeting mine.

I inhaled sharply. I must've stopped breathing. Hmm ... tension maybe? Or was it his not looking at me? Hmm ... hormones are retarded.

He glanced back at me and I stopped silently panting. I narrowed my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head, getting up.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my head. I pressed a finger to my right temple, rubbing it in circles, eyes automatically narrowing.

I felt something. A gut feeling. It was a presence ... _someone's_ presence.

"Hello, Callie." Said a deep voice.

I froze, my eyes widening. "Connor." I said tensely, "Please tell me it was just _you_ who said that."

"Um, no, actually I didn't say that." He said evenly.

I whirled around, seeing a guy standing in the doorway, smiling. He was probably five feet, nine inches, he had grass green eyes and was wearing oval shaped glasses. He had super messy, curly grey hair and sideburns. His eyes looked tired. Other than that, he had some scary factors. He had four slash-like, red scars over his right eye and grey wolf ears. Still on the scary factor, he had six _arms._ Can you spell creepy? On those arms, he, of course, had hands that, as a matter of fact, had claws on them. I was betting ... part human, part spider, part wolf?

But then he snapped out his wings. Oh, so part bird, too? Jerk. That's unfair. He's got like, fifty kajillion different types of DNA. What a mean use of favoritism on the scientists' parts.

But then again, he _did_ look quite gruesome. He had a sense of monster screaming out from him.

"I'm Ja-Tyler." He said, spitting out 'Tyler' and cutting off the 'Ja-'. Then, suddenly, his eyes turned blood red and he began shaking so much, he looked about ready to explode.

"I'm Callie, but of course you already know that." I said, then muttered, "Stalker."

"And I'm Connor." Connor said, coming up from behind me and slowly winding his arms around my waist, attempting to casually pull me back.

"I'm Jack." The guy said through gritted teeth.

Then his eyes turned back to green and he calmed.

I raised an eyebrow, "What was _that_ about?"

He shook his head and asked, "Can I just join your flock, please?"

Wow. Such an unexpected thing! 'Cuz, you know, freaky stalker bird kids don't just walk up to you, say your name and walk away. No, they want to join your flock. Hint the sarcasm.

I inhaled and exhaled slowly, "Fine. But no freaky, weirdo business like you just pulled before, 'kay, stalker?"

"I can't promise you that." He half-smiled.

"Then ... I'll take it." I decided.

He smiled, "Perfect."

I turned back to Connor and as I was about to speak, Jack/Tyler or whatever his real name was cut me off.

"But, uh, can my friend join too?"

I spun around, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, a package deal. I didn't think you were gonna trick me."

He shook his head, "Not a package deal. Just ... a request. You don't _have_ to answer it, though."

I nodded slowly, "So who's this flexible wonder? Or ... more likely, what's the catch?"

He shook his head again, "No catch. She just ... I met her a few days ago ... and she damaged her wing. I've been trying to help her fix it ever since. Her name's Night." He said that last part as if it really mattered or had significance.

"Bring her out." I ordered.

He smiled, nodded, walked out the door and disappeared around the corner. I sighed and waited.

Seconds later, he came back in, carrying a small, black bundle. The bundle was mumbling something. He set her down on a tanning chair.

I examined her. She was wearing a black, sleeveless dress, combat boots, figerless gloves and jeans. Her wings her slightly unfurled. I could see a glint of silver. Silver wings. That's quite ... different. She was small, much like me, and pale. She was also dark-haired. She was mumbling things like, "Must ... find ... brother ... NOW! Is ... is he ... really ... really gone?" Over and over again. It was kind of sad in a crazily freaky way.

"Night? Night ..." Jack murmured, trying to wake her.

She opened one eye and replied in a surprisingly clear, yet monotone tone, "I'm not in the mood." She closed that eye back up and went back to murmuring things.

Crazy was the first thought in my mind about her.

Suddenly, Erin's head bobbed up out of the water, "Who's crazy?"

I bit my lip.

Night glared up at me, "Once I fix my friggin wing, you're gonna pay for that."

I sighed. 'Don't know why she can't right now. If she can talk clearly, she sure as heck can walk correctly, let alone throw a punch the right way ...

"Callie, why are your thoughts so loud?" Erin asked.

I sighed and banged my head against the nearest wall.

* * *

**Sorry! I have to write the flock in a list so I don't forget anyone or leave anyone out!**

**FLOCK LIST:**

**Leader ... Callie**

**Leader's BF... Connor**

**Member ... Sam**

**Member ... Morgie**

**Member ... Vague**

**Member ... Erin**

**Member ... Lacey**

**Member ... Nanii**

**Member ... Andy**

**Member ... Jack/Tyler**

**Member ... Night**

**Member ... Chastity**

**Member ... Jaren**

**If I forgot any, PLEASE TELL ME! I NEED MORE GUYS!**

**To the creators of Blaze and Shun and Lexie: THE CHARACTER WILL BE IN!**

**To the creator of Lexie: I COULDN'T FIND YOUR CHARACTER ANYWHERE! NOT ANYWHERE IN THE REVIEWS! DID YOU PM ME HER? IF SO, ENTER HER IN A REVIEW SO SHE'S EASIER FOR ME TO FIND! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE PLACE OF NIGHT IN THIS CHAP BUT SHE TOOK YOURS BECAUSE I COULDN'T FIND YOUR CHARACTER! SORRY! SHE'LL HAVE TO MAKE MY PLAN FOR NIGHT'S ORIGINAL APPEARANCE IN A FEW CHAPS! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU ARE AND ENTER LEXIE IN AS A REVIEW! THANKS!**

***HUFF!* So ... that's it! And thanks to all! REMEMBER: I NEED MORE GUY CHARACTERS! I might be using the rest of the entries for Callie's boyfriend so ... yup! Anyways, thanks to all! LOVE YA! Love ya love ya love ya! Kinda creepy since I don't know you ... but ... LOVE YA! BYE! REVIEW!**

**Love ya!**

**Bye!**

**Review!**

**~Nikki**


	6. Goodbye: An Author's Note

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ ALL!_

Hey guys! So basically I'm done with this site :(

Being on it kinda saddened and broke me 'cuz of all the flamers. Anyway, though, I DID grow because of all you sweethearts out there!

If you'd like to check out my new profile on my new favorite writing site, here it is! I have 29 stories posted! The further you go back, the least professional, nice-looking and polished they'll be. HINT: The best ones are on the first page! :D

figment users / 41089  
(Erase the spaces! ;D)

There it is! Please, I'd love it if you all check me out. Thank you all for loving my work and helping me and all of that. I am now, if you'll read one of my stories on that site, a MUCH better author. I'm actually working on a book, "Aurinia", it's listed first, which I am going to publish after I finish, edit, polish it and reach 500 hearts. So, join the site and read, comment/review, react and heart! You don't have to, but I'd love you forever if you will.

AND, I'll give you a free virtual plate of cookies. Okay, well, if you're doing something for me, they're not TOTALLY free but...

Thank you all again. I love each of you, even if I don't totally know you.

So… goodbye if I don't see you on figment! I'll keep my account up on here and everything. I'll even check back in periodically to see if y'all still love me :D

Goodbye :D I'm so sad now… :'(

Goodbye for the third time.

Here are some parting words (lyrics, haha):

_I'm makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home now …_

_Do the pretty girl rock, SING IT WITH ME NOW! Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful…_

_I feel cold and lost in desperation. You build up hope but failure's all you'd know. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and __**let it go…**_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul… _(That one's for you, flamers of the world!)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere __**only**__**we know…**_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too…_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!..._

_Why don't ya come on over Valerie?..._

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cuz you are __**my heaven…**_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. How sweet the love as it tore through them and now it's left me blind. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark! No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart…_

_I'm gonna steal your heart away…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_It was only just a dream…_

_Raise your weapon and it's over. How does it feel now, to watch it burn, burn, burn?..._

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground while your head's in the clouds. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle…_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!..._

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…_

_**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…**_

~Nikki/Ash


End file.
